The prior art systems used for transfering a filter cake from a filter press to a dryer typically involved shoveling of the filter cake mass onto pan and drying the mass. In the case of a great number of materials, the shoveling operation can easily be an all day project because the filter cake mass has a pasty or peanut butter like consistency. The filter cake tends to stick to the shovel, making the operation extremely inefficient. The drying operation must be continued until the filter cake is totally dry and could require a full week in the dryer because of the difficulty of drying the center of the mass of the filter cake. The drying time is directly related to the amount of exposed surface area, and therefore great efforts have been made to convert the filter cake mass into relatively small particles. Among the systems employed for converting the filter cake mass into particles is a mechanism which required a large, expensive, high energy consuming hydraulic ram. Attempts to use a blender type of mechanism have proven to be unsuccessful because the wiper blades of the blender tend to work the filter cake mass for an extended period and produce a liquified product. The pasty consistency of the filter cake has proven to render the granulating or pulverizing of the filter cake extremely difficult.